Shadow Man
by agapimou34
Summary: NO SLASH- What if everything you ever knew about someone was a lie? What if everything you ever thought they did was only to protect you, to save everything they cared about without so much as a word? You think you know someone? Think again. This is a story about love, hope, bravery, and the unbreakable bond between brothers.
1. Chapter 1

Thor stood on his balcony, breathing in the sweet Asgardian night air. The smell of lotus blossoms and spring danced about on the breeze and he swore the beauty was his mother's doing. Somewhere in Valhalla, she was crafting a new, beautifully elegant season to spread over Asgard. He smiled and nodded up to the sky before walking back inside his chambers, almost feeling as if his mother were really there. However, the peaceful scene was quickly interrupted.

"Ignorant prince…"

Thor froze as soon as he heard the icy, almost hollow voice in the air. Who was there? A guard? Maybe even his father? But as soon as it came, it vanished. _Perhaps I've just made myself tired_, he thought, _I ought to get some rest_.

Thor walked over to his bed, quickly brushing the issue aside as he lay down. It seemed like everyday since Loki died, his days were missing something. Something he could not yet determine, but it was definitely there. And he felt the pain in his heart almost everyday. Maybe it was better for Loki, then… surely he'd be in Valhalla with Frigga. Thor didn't doubt for a moment that the two would be happy together. They always had been in this life, and so they would be in the next. With the rare pleasant thought in his mind, Thor closed his eyes and began to drift off to sleep.

_Cold._

_Cold… Wind_

_Ice_

_Snow_

_"Should we tell him…?"_

_"Nay, we mustn't… 'tis too soon."_

_"But he is here! He must know…"_

_Voices…_

_Odd warmth…_

Thor blinked his eyes open, almost as if in a half dazed state. What was going on? How did he get here? He slowly took in his surroundings. He was lying on the floor of a small hut of some sort, thatched together with twigs and leaves and mud. A tiny fire burned brightly in the center of the room, stones surrounding it as the smoke drifted up and out through a hole in the roof.

"Quiet, he wakes!"

Who were those voices?

Thor sat up, almost without any effort, to his surprise. There, kneeling before him, were two of what he recognized as elves. Elves? How did elves appear? Were they any sort of danger? Confusion raced rampant through his mind.

The woman elf blinked at him, her large brown eyes gazing at him almost hesitantly. Her long, blonde hair was plaited in many small braids, and she wore a brown, ragged dress. Her ears were long and pointed, as an elf's should be. She almost looked as if she had sprouted from the very soil they stood on.

"Himmel! You mustn't stare at him as if he is one of Master's glamorous spells. We are wasting time!" The male elf scolded, running a hand through his shaggy, short brown hair before adjusting his black patched tunic. He looked almost identical feature wise to the woman, save the lips and long eyelashes and voice.

"Who are you?" Thor demanded, letting his current situation sink in. What the Hel was going on? Was this some kind of dream?

"Thank you, my Lord, for your kind manner of greeting," the male elf scoffed, folding his arms. The woman gave him a look and smiled at Thor softly.

"Pay my husband no heed, my prince, he is only rough around the edges." Thor shook his head and backed away slowly, feeling his back hit the wall of the small hut.

"What's going on?" He demanded once more, agitation in his voice. He was growing tired of the confusion.

"Fear not, this is but a dream. We only have a short time to convey to you our message before you wake."

Thor's eyes widened as realization suddenly dawned on him. This was one of the Norns Dreams. He knew he'd have one someday, but he never suspected tonight. Why would the Norns be trying to speak to him now? Norns Dreams were considered sacred and taken very seriously, as they were always accurate and usually foretold an important event to come. It was the Norns way of speaking to people, but normally only the elder and wiser experience them. Thor suddenly, for some unknown reason, began to feel nervous. However, he dared not let it show on his face.

"Why am I having a Norns Dream so early? What is going to happen?" He breathed. The woman sat down cross legged in front of Thor whilst the husband kept a wary watch from the corner.

"Ah, so you understand what this is. Very well, that leaves less work of explaining on my part. I am Himmel, and that over there is my husband, Sven. You, prince Thor, are extremely unique to be having this dream. And extremely lucky, might I add, it took us much arguing and pleading to the Norns to get them to allow you this moment."

Thor furrowed his brow. "You are saying that you are not one of the Norns yourselves?"

Himmel laughed and shook her head, ears twitching. "No, sire. We are sorcery elves, not fate spinners. But we do have something very important to inform you of, something that cannot wait any longer, so listen well."

"Important?" Sven interrupted from the corner, coming out to the light of the fire to face Thor, "More like dire! It is foolish of the Norns for not allowing us to come to you sooner. We almost had to trek to Asgard by foot to tell you ourselves!"

"Sven! Do not question the Norns wisdom." Himmel scolded. Sven just frowned at her and looked back to Thor, his face set in hard lines.

"The boy has to know sooner than later, woman, do not be daft. We must hurry up before the Norns close the portal and it shall be too late."

"What is going to happen? Is it my father? Is he unwell?" Thor pressed, a bad feeling at the pit of his stomach.

Himmel shook her head, but to Thor's surprise, a look of deep sorrow crossed her features, even Sven's. She stared at the ground for a moment before waving her stubby fingers about, revealing a magic misty image hanging in the air.

"You were young, I don't expect you to remember… some things are better forgotten. He begged us not to tell you, oh, gods, did he beg us… but we cannot continue this any longer. You must know the truth, Thor Odinson."

Thor stared at the mist, watching with wide eyes as an image of none other than his brother appeared. He was younger, but only by a few thousand years. It portrayed him as he looked only a short time before the bifrost was broken. His raven hair was shorter and slicked back in it's usual style, but something was wrong… his face looked pained, sadness. Something Thor hadn't seen on his brother's face in a very, very long time. True, genuine sorrow.

"What is this?" He demanded, trying to keep the shaking sound from his voice, "My brother is dead, why do you present me with this vision?"

Himmel stared at him for a moment with a look that made Thor shiver, her eyes hollow and solemn. Sven sighed and shook his head patting his wife gently on the shoulder.

"It was before everything started that it occurred. About two thousand Asgardian years ago. But he had been planning it for a while. Our master was wise beyond his years, so he knew his destiny would one day come."

Before Thor could even ask another question, Himmel waved her hand about once more and the image shifted to show Loki standing in the crowd, watching as Thor was about to become king. But once again, his brother's face was sullen and sad, almost depressed looking. His features were gaunt, and his fake smile slowly slipped away to reveal a pained grimace.

"The day you were to become king was the day he saw the vision."

The image shimmered again and quickly changed to instead portray fire, burning what looked like the palace halls… A dark, tall figure's shadow danced among the flames, laughing as chaos and death spread. And in the figure's claws he saw… himself! Thor barely suppressed a gasp. He could almost feel the heat of the fire, almost hear the distant echoed screams of the people… He could only watch in horror, his mind trying desperately to understand what was happening before him.

"The dark one, Thanos, was coming. He sought you out, crown prince, as the prized jewel in his collection. He is the keeper of souls, the epitome of death. He was coming to kill you, Thor Odinson, and with you bring to ruins the land of Asgard."

What was happening, what was this?

"However," Himmel continued, the image quivering again, "your brother, being ever observant and clever, saw Thanos's plan. He knew what the dark one desired to do, and he could not let that happen."

Thor felt his heart skip a beat as the image changed. What did Himmel mean, Thanos? His soul felt a sharp pain of grief as soon as the pictured transformed to show Loki, a look of pure horror on his face upon discovering this Thanos's alleged plan.

The next thing the magic shimmered to portray, however, was the one that truly turned Thor's world upside down. His brother, his brother, the one who said all those terrible things to him, who killed so many Midgardians, who died on Svartalfheim to save Thor's life, whose heart was broken and angry upon hearing of Odin's lies all those years… it was Loki, the brother he thought he knew, on his knees begging. Loki did not beg, a god did not beg. This couldn't possibly be a Norns Dream if it showed such lies! But there Loki was, pleading to this shadow looming before him in a dark place that resembled a cave.

"Loki…" he whispered, "No! Lies, these are lies! What kind of trickery is this?! My brother hated me! He might have died with honor, but he tried to kill me, tried to bring Asgard to dust! He hated me!"

Himmel backed up instinctively, frightened by Thor's sudden outburst. Sven looked protective, but did not say a word. After a moment of silence, she spoke.

"So in order to protect you, to protect everything he loved, prince Loki of Asgard made a deal with Thanos. The safety of you and Asgard… In exchange for his soul."

The image shimmered once more and grew larger, taking up more space in the hut until Thor could see clearly what was going on. His brother stood amidst the dark shadow, his wrists and ankles chained and his head bowed. The shadow smiled, claws flexing as he created as if from thin air an exact clone of Loki. And then, Loki, despite his chains, dropped to his knees, threw his head back and wailed. It was custom and respectful on Asgard to wail as loudly as you could when a loved one died, or… when you would never see them again.

"Loki, No!" Thor screamed, suddenly thrashing about and destroying the image in fury. He flung his hands through the air, breaking the spell and distorting the image until it faded away into the smoke of the fire. Lies, they were all lies… they had to be, Loki wasn't alive, he was dead. His brother was dead and gave his life for him after so many bitter years of hatred. It couldn't be, it just couldn't be…

He felt a hand on his shoulder, and only then did he realize that his eyes were closed and he was breathing hard.

"Your brother is not dead, Thor," Himmel said softly. Not dead, Thor, not dead… The words echoed in his mind. He turned up a wary, pained face to look at her.

"Why do you keep torturing me with these lies?" He pleaded, his voice hoarse. Himmel took a deep breath and shook her head, a sad smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

"I do not lie, Thor. Thanos has kept him prisoner all these years, hidden away in the dark forests of Muspelheim. The attack on Midgard, the destruction of the bifrost… it was all Thanos's illusion, his clone. He seeks to ruin your brother's name, to cause as much death as he can. And all these years, Loki could do nothing but watch as everyone thought his heart had turned cold. But something much worse is coming, something more terrible than all the rest. Thanos seeks to conquer Asgard and then the other realms, to bring an end to everything and anything with a beating heart. He seeks your father's throne. And he will break his deal with your brother, thereby killing him in the process if you do not stop him."

Thor felt like retching, everything was coming so fast. All these things he was being told, he just didn't believe. It couldn't be true, he would have noticed if his little brother was gone, he loved him! He had to have noticed… didn't he?

"You lie!" He growled, "You're a traitor and a lowly wench, elf woman, dishonoring my brother's name like this and spreading these rumors! I ought to smite you where you stand!"  
At this, Sven jumped in between Thor and Himmel, an angry look on his hard face. "You dare insult me wife, ignorant prince! You want lies?!" He shouted angrily, digging around in his pocket for something. Himmel, apparently realizing what he was doing, paled and put an arm on his shoulder.

"Sven, no! Master made us promise we wouldn't, he's not ready-"

"I don't care what he said! If this stupid oaf doesn't believe us, then he will surely believe this!" He boomed, and pulled jerkily from his pocket a small green box. He waved it in Thor's face menacingly, and then lifted the lid with surprising gentleness while still keeping his voice angry.

"Does this lie?!" He snapped venomously.

As soon as the lid of the box opened, a tiny wood carved figure of a soldier with a magnificent horse emerged and began to move jerkily, its limbs whirring to life as the vessel began to play a tune… this wasn't an ordinary box, it was a music box. And as soon as the song began to play, memories hit Thor like a tidal wave.

_"Come down to the river_

_by the water's edge, we shall play_

_come down to the river_

_and we shall laugh 'til the end of the day_

_Come down to the river_

_I'll meet you under the willow tree_

_and we shall battle together_

_just you, the river, and me"_

Memories of him and his brother fighting with their wooden swords in the gardens, pulling pranks on the maids, playing hide and seek in the courtyards… memories of his mother smiling lovingly at them after they would fall asleep on each other in the tapestry room while she was sewing. Memories of a time he longed more than anything to go back to… Loki made up the tune one day and made it into a music box with some wood and magic for Thor's 578th birthday.

The blonde god looked up shakily to Himmel, breathing hard as realization set in, as the horror brewed in the pit of his stomach… they spoke the truth. Everything he thought he knew about his brother, everything he thought he had done… was a lie. In fact, it wasn't even his brother. It was a clone. A damned illusion, and Thor had thought nothing of it… his baby brother, his Loki… gone because he gave his very freedom for his family and realm. After all these years, he had been gone.

"Where is my brother?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I own nothing but Himmel, Sven, and the whole 'Norns Dream' idea. **

* * *

_Himmel looked to Sven for help, seemingly at a loss for words._

_ "We believe Thanos has kept him prisoner in the dark forests of Muspelheim. It is guarded with magic, preventing him from leaving. However, there is nothing that indicates that others cannot enter, so you should have a fairly plausible time getting in-"_

_ "How do you know anything of my brother?" Thor demanded shakily, still in shock from it all. It was true, though. How did they know anything of his brother? Of Loki? How did these elves have any connection with his brother at all?_

_ Himmel sighed and wrung her hands together. "We were master Loki's assistants. For almost 400 years we worked for him, but it was almost like working with him. He treated us well," she said, nostalgia filling her eyes and Sven patted her shoulder once more and looked to Thor._

_ "He was a good lad, despite what everyone said. Wise beyond his years… We helped him with his magic, which quickly advanced beyond his age abilities. He knew of Thanos as a threat before even your father did."_

_ Before even Odin knew? Thor couldn't see how this was possible. He knew his brother was smart, but how could he have foreseen something so catastrophic that even the allfather had missed?_

_ "When is Thanos planning to attack?" Thor asked, slightly becoming a bit more friendly to the elves in hope that they would tell him more._

_ "We know not when, only that he will." Himmel replied, "You must find your brother. His magic is the only thing that can stop Thanos, and without you there to free him both Asgard and he will die."_

_ Thor felt a shiver run up his spine, and it wasn't because he was cold. He opened his mouth to speak when Sven interrupted._

_ "We have no more time left, Odinson," he said, and the room began to quiver a bit, almost as if it was all made of some kind of powdery liquid. "you must go now and do what needs to be done. You are our last hope."_

_ The last thing Thor saw was Sven's arm around Himmel, watching him with wide eyes before everything turned to darkness._

Thor gasped for breath, snapping up to a sitting position as he looked around frantically. He was in his own chambers, in his own bed. Morning sunlight flooded the room and bounced off the crimson red curtains. The sounds of servants and maids getting ready for the day sounded below him. It was like nothing had ever happened… but he couldn't possibly forget. The dream. Oh, gods, it was true, wasn't it? It was all coming back now… the elves, the warning…. Loki.

Thor felt an awful heaviness overtake him and suddenly he dashed out of bed and ran to the washroom, retching all of the contents of his meal the previous day. He breathed harshly, wiping his mouth and running a hand through his blonde hair wearily. This couldn't be happening, it couldn't be… Thor wanted desperately it all to be a lie, but that was his brother's strong suit.

"Prince Thor? Have you awakened?"

The sound of a servant boy on the other side of the door caused Thor to snap out of his dread and pull himself to his feet.

"I shall be down soon." He answered gruffly, and he heard the sound of footsteps leaving his door. He quickly got dressed for the day in his usual armor, heading down the long, alabaster staircase that led into the royal throneroom. His mind raced, trying frantically to think of what to do. Should I tell father or not? He thought desperately, What if it does more harm than good? Surely no one will believe me! I need aid, though, I cannot face Thanos alone… Think, Thor, think, you must-

"Thor, my son. I was beginning to think you would not awake!" Odin's booming voice dragged Thor back to reality. He turned around and looked at his father, bowing slightly.

"I am sorry, Father, it was… it was quite a night." Odin looked confused at this, but quickly dismissed it.

"Well, you are present now. The lady Sif and the others require your presence in the sparring arena, and right on time, might I add. Your skills will halt if you do not practice more."

Of course! The warriors! Why didn't he think of it sooner? They would help him! Thor felt a tiny flame of hope. They were his friends, they had to come to his aid. And if anyone had a good aim with a bow and arrow, it was Sif.

"Yes, Father," he said quickly, before dashing off to the sparring arena. Hold on, Loki, I am coming, he thought to himself as he skidded around the corridor and out into the arena which lay outside in the back courtyard of the palace.

"Ah, Thor!" Thor looked up to see Fandral grinning at him, dodging a blow from Hogun, who was also simultaneously fighting a losing battle with Sif. "Just the man I wanted to see! I grow tired of these amateurs," he nodded towards Sif and Hogun, who both growled in response. Thor jumped into the dusty foreground of the arena and ran to his friends.

"I have no time for games, Fandral, there is a very important task at hand."

At once, all of the three stopped fighting and stared open mouthed at Thor. The prince was always one for fighting and games, and they had never heard him deny a match of sparring before. Such a shock took even the stoic lady Sif by surprise. The three dropped their swords, which clattered to the dusty ground and ran over to Thor, who sat on the long branch of the oak tree deep in thought. Something was wrong…

"What troubles you, Thor?" Hogun inquired, his demeanor tensing a bit at his friend's unusual persona. Thor looked up at them, trying to think of a way to tell his friends what was happening. There really was no good way to say this, he thought, but it must be said. And every minute he wasted was another moment Thanos's attack drew nearer. So, he took a deep breath and stated things as they were.

"Last night, I had a Norns Dream," he said quietly. Fandral and Hogun's eyes widened, and Sif stifled a gasp. There was an awkward moment of silence between the four until Sif spoke up.

"Are you sure, Thor? You are much too young to have a Norns Dream, perhaps it was just an ordinary-"

"It_ was,_" Thor bit, a little more harshly than he intended. A look of hurt flashed across Sif's face, but it was quickly masked by her cold eyes. He sighed, trying to collect his temper. It wasn't their fault, afterall.

"I am sure," he began again, "something terrible is going to happen. Something more horrific than anything before."

Sif exchanged worried glances with the other two, not knowing what to say about their friend's dilemma. Fandral, who couldn't wait anymore, suddenly piped in.

"Well, spit it out then! What happened? What did the Norns say?"

Thor set his jaw and closed his eyes, silently praying that his friends would believe him. "Loki lives," he said, his voice barely above a whisper. "He made a deal with Thanos. And soon, Thanos will come with an entire army to conquer Asgard. There will be bloodshed unless we do not stop him."

There was a pregnant pause before Hogun spoke. "Thanos?"

Fandral clenched his teeth and slammed a fist down on the small wooden table that was stationed under the shade of the tree Thor sat in.

"That no good bastard! He goes around making deals with the darkest beings of power in all nine realms! He doesn't give a damn about anyone other than himself, does he not? Why, when I get my hands on him I am going to-"

"Do not insult a son of Odin, whose courage is greater than anything you have ever done in your life!" Thor roared suddenly, anger bubbling up inside of him. Shock overtook all of their faces, Fandral's especially as they each took a step backwards. No one quite knew what to say, if anything at all. Loki, the man who tried to become king, who destroyed the bifrost, who almost took over an entire planet, who tried to kill Thor… and Thor was saying he had more courage than any of them? Nothing made sense.

Thor sighed, shoulders slumped. He shouldn't expect them to understand. He shouldn't expect anyone to understand. Afterall, he didn't even know himself until last night… now he knew. He knew every single painful detail.

"Loki saved us all." he said quietly, looking at the dusty ground before him. A slight wind blew through the trees, blowing his blonde hair in strands about his face. "He sold his soul to Thanos in exchange for the safety of Asgard when the dark one was about to attack. The Loki we knew has been naught but an illusion of Thanos's to cause destruction and pain. My brother… no one has truly seen him 600 years."

Shock. Utter, complete shock. Not even Fandral had a sneering remark to add. All of the three felt like they were being sucked down a wormhole. Nothing seemed to register. That couldn't be, it just couldn't be… How could they not notice? Was Thanos's illusion really that skilled? Or did they just never really pay any attention to Loki in the first place to tell a difference? No one said anything before Sif spoke the question they were all craving the answer to.

"How do you know this is not one of his tricks?" She asked, but it was more of a soft question than a demand. Thor looked to her with sad eyes.

"I know my brother." Was all he said, blue orbs wet but not yet shedding tears. He quickly gathered himself, though, and jumped down from the tree. "We haven't much time, and I fear the allfather will not believe me if I tell him this. We have to leave. Tonight."

Hogun and Sif looked worried, and Fandral nearly choked on his own spit. "T-t-tonight? Thor, are you mad?"

"Only with anger." Thor replied tersely, walking towards the armor rack.

"We can't leave tonight! How would it appear if the crown prince and three of the warriors were to suddenly disappear to… where the Hel are we even going, anyway?!"

"The dark forests in Muspelheim. My brother is prisoner there."

"Muspelheim? And just how do you think we are going to get there, mh? Do you think Heimdall will just open the bifrost so we can go gallivanting about in the Nornsforsaken forests? I do not think you know what you are getting yourself into here, Thor!"

Thor stopped and spun around to face Fandral, a glare in his eyes that could pierce even the gaze of the toughest lindworm. But hidden underneath the anger was pain… maybe even a touch of fear. Sif and Hogun glanced nervously at the two, and Sif put her hand on Thor's shoulder.

"Thor, hear what I say. We have been your friends for thousands of years, and we will never forsake you. But, you must understand that what you are asking us to do is more dangerous than any of our previous wonderings. This is no longer a resentment of war between Jotunheim and Asgard… This is everything at stake, there is more to lose."

Thor paused hesitantly, searching her eyes for any sign of lies or distrust. There was nothing. You know she is right, he thought to himself, she speaks the truth.

"Thor, we will stand by you if that is what you wish, but… are you sure you want to do this?"

Fandral and Hogun looked to him expectantly, waiting eagerly for an answer. Thor looked to all of them and nodded, his blue eyes narrowed solemnly.

"It is not what I want to do. It is what I must do."

Sif looked at him for a long moment, staring him square in the eyes as if to determine he was being truthful, as if she was searching the very depths of his soul for regret. When she found none, she inhaled and turned to Hogun and Fandral.

"Grab your finest stallions, boys. We are going to Muspelheim."


	3. Chapter 3

**I own only the whole 'dark forest' vibe. **

* * *

The sun had already begun to set over Asgard, the golden and red tendrils of light reaching out to touch the rooftops of every house and building. There was a slight breeze about the palace, occasionally blowing the light curtains out of their place by the large windows. Thor sat in his chambers, deep in thought, reviewing the plan over and over again in his mind. That night, he and the others would leave for Muspelheim. It had been a long process, thinking it up, but after much headache and bargaining with Heimdall, the three found a way to leave unnoticed. At least, for tonight. However, one slip of the tongue or revelation from a guard would be enough to tip the scale. Thor couldn't allow that to happen. So, he went for help to the most talented sorcerer aside from Loki he could think of. Amora. Amora had always been kind to Thor and Loki, and Thor knew she had an eye for his brother for some time now. It was the one thing Thor knew that Loki did not. Thor chuckled when he decided that his brother may be a genius when it comes to anything and everything else, but he was blind when it came to matters of courtship. Loki... A sharp knock on the door interrupted Thor from his reminiscing.

"Prince Thor, the Allfather requests your presence in the dining hall." The meek voice of a servant called out. Thor gave a gruff 'yes' in reply and slipped the dagger which would accompany mjolnir with him on this adventure under the covers, out of sight from anyone who would happen upon it. The dining hall was loud and boisterous as Thor entered, about 2 dozen people were seated at the long dining table alone, gods knew how many more were out in the courtyards dancing or feasting. The large room was lit with dozens of torches and candles, casting a yellow light and glow on everything and everyone. Pheasant adorned the center of the table, but it was quickly diminishing due to everyone's appetite. Thor sat down at his normal place across from his father, who was talking and occasionally laughing with other noblemen. The scene reminded Thor very much of the times when he and his brother were younger, and they would hide under the table and slip pastries and deserts to each other whenever the rather 'unappetizing' food were to appear, such as sheep's guts or dragon liver. He allowed himself a small smile at the memory and sat down, trying to scarf as much as he could without attracting attention. He needed the energy for the journey and whatever else might come.

"Thor! There you are. What troubles you, boy? Silence does not suit you." Odin boomed, and all eyes were suddenly on the prince. Thor put on a smile and shook his head.

"It matters not, Father, I am only tired. It seems Fandral's sparring skills have improved. He makes a worthy opponent in the arena," he laughed. Perhaps he never gave his brother enough credit- forcing smiles and laughs was more tiring than it seemed. Nonetheless, Odin just chuckled and raised his goblet full of wine.

"To Fandral!" He shouts, and the following sea of applause and cheers was deafening. As Thor sat there eating, he suddenly realized something he had not before... how his father handled Loki's death was indeed troubling. It had been naught but 4 months since the alleged death of his brother, yet here the king was, laughing and cheering and drinking at a grand feast. A part of Thor suddenly felt ashamed to call himself one of these people. It was almost like Loki had never existed at all. How can they be so happy, Thor thought to himself, How could they be so blind? A life was taken, and not just any life, their prince. A short, young life was gone in their eyes and they carried on celebrating as if it had never even happened. Then again, Thor reminded himself sadly, In their eyes Loki was a traitor and a murderer. The crown prince felt a heavy weight on his heart when he realized that many of the people there that night probably wanted Loki to die. None of them, not even his own father knew that his little brother had been the hero all along. _They will soon_, he tried to reassure himself, _they will see soon. I promise, Loki, they'll see_.

After hours of dining, forced smiles, and trying his best not to arouse any suspicions, Thor excused himself from the table. On his way back up to his room, he glanced at the enormous and gold adorned clock hanging in the grand hall. 15 minutes til midnight... they hadn't much time. He quickly grabbed the dagger from under his sheets, secured mjolnir to his belt, and without looking back, crept silently down the stairs, staying in the shadows until he was out of the possible sight of the guests of the party in the dining hall. He turned left and raced down the moonlit corridor, past the royal gardens until he finally arrived to the livery. All was silent except for the whinnies and snorts of the horses and all was dark except for the bright moonlight shining down and casting the stables in an eerie glow. He looked over his shoulder cautiously before stepping inside the stables and shutting the large wooden doors behind him. The horses all neighed and whinnied at his presence.

"About time you came." The voice made him jump, although he was expecting it. He turned to see Fandral, Sif, and Hogun stepping out from the shadows, a lit candle held delicately in Sif's hand. "We were beginning to think you'd never show up!" Fandral said, annoyance lacing his voice.

"I apologize, the banquet ran late. Where is Amora?"

"Here." The three spun around to see none other than Amora leaning against a stable door post. Her long, brown hair was braided back in it's normal style and she wore her usual white dress. In her hand she carried a small, burlap bag. "You must make haste," she continued quietly, withdrawing enchanted stones from the sac and handing one to each of them, "Heimdall can only stay hidden for so long. These stones will turn the user invisible to the naked eye for 10 minutes. Got that? 10. No more, no less, so you must use them wisely."

Thor nodded and bowed his head slightly to Amora. "Thank you, lady Amora, we are indebted to you."

"_We_?" Fandral exclaimed, "This was all _his_ idea." Sif shot him a look and Amora only giggled, smiling warmly at Thor.

"Go now. May the Norns protect you." The four all nodded to her and turned to the horses, each of them quickly mounting one before galloping off, away from the castle and into the night air.

As they rode through the city, people stopped and stared, women held their children closer, some even bowed for fear of punishment. No one had a clue as to why the prince and three of Asgard's most noble warriors were riding swiftly through the commoner's city in the middle of the night.

"Thor Odinson," Heimdall boomed, his voice carrying through the observatory. The four commanded their stallions to stop before jumping down and approaching the gatekeeper. Thor was a bit nervous. Heimdall had allowed him to do things he was not supposed to do many a times, and each time he took the blame for it. Thor feared that this might be the last straw, that Heimdall would not allow him to pass no matter how he begged. But, to his surprise, the gatekeeper opened the bifrost and nodded at him. "This is the last time, Odinson. Make my pardons worthy of your journey." Thor nodded to the elder man, bowing his head in thanks.

"I will, Heimdall."

Before Thor could hear Heimdall's reply, though, he and his friends were engulfed in an orange beam of light, sparks dancing around them as the very fabric of the universe spun before their eyes.

The landing was rough, but in a way softer than Thor had imagined, given his previous descending to other realms. The land before the warriors was hard, almost black in color rock and soil, and it made Thor wonder how anything could grow on a planet so barren and deserted... T_his is where my brother has spent the last 600 years,_ he thought.

"Oi! My back, it is hurting more than it would if an entire herd of wild bilgesnipe were to ram into me!" Fandral cried, rubbing his spine. Sif rolled her eyes and stood up, brushing the dust off herself.

"Go on, Fandral, cry like a wee babe. You can be so pathetic at times."

"Pathetic?" Fandral challenged, exasperated, "We just were thrown viciously onto one of the most hard and unforgiving realms and you call me-"

"Silence!" Thor boomed, cutting them both off. "We do not have any time to waste on your petty disagreements. We have to find the dark forests." Sif and Fandral glared at each other before Hogun held a hand up to signal silence, and the four marched onward in search of the dark forests.

The rock beneath them was indeed hard and unforgiving, and within half an hour their feet started aching. The wind blew wildly about them, bringing up rocks and stinging their faces. All the while, Thor just kept replaying over and over in his mind the fact that Loki had spent more than half a millennium out here alone in this cold, unforgiving land. And no one had even noticed. _His_ Loki, _his_ baby brother who was nothing and everything he thought he was. Loki, who was hated by everyone in the nine realms, who made the greatest sacrifice anyone could make... and no one even knew it. Everyone thought he was a lowly traitor, scum. _How awful it must be_, Thor thought, _to be forgotten. How terrible it must feel to give up everything you owned including your freedom, and have no one know, instead have people hate you for it._ And all of a sudden, Thor felt a tremendous wave of guilt wash over him. All those years, wasted in lies and cold resentment, hatred and anger. He had never bothered to question why his brother changed so suddenly, never thought there was anything more to it. He had perhaps been the most foolish of all. And in his mind, he firmly believed he was the worst brother anyone could possibly have.

"Thor... Thor!" The voice shook him from his daze, and he turned to see Fandral snapping his fingers in front of him. "Hello? Is anyone home in there?"

"What?" Thor asked, slightly annoyed at his friend's constant badgering.

"The dark forests..." Hogun trailed off, pointing in front of them. Thor turned around to see a massive stretch of enormously tall trees in front of them, going on as far as the eye could see. Black birds watched them with glowing yellow eyes, perched atop the branches. The wind whistled through the leaves, creating a kind of howling sound. No doubt dangerous creatures lurked somewhere within the foliage. _This is it_, Thor thought,_ I am going to see my brother, my real brother, for the first time in 600 years._ A sudden wave of nerves washed over him, but he quickly straightened up and shook his head._ No_, he thought, _this is not the time to be frightened. You must be brave. That is the very least you can do for Loki._

"Thor? Are you alright?" Sif asked gently. Thor sighed threw his shoulders back, nodding to her.

"Let us go," he said almost quietly, and with that the four marched into the unknown depths of the forest to meet a man long lost but not yet long forgotten.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! Please R&R if you can! No flames, plz!:)**

* * *

The forest creaked and moaned, swaying in the wind as the four walked cautiously through the thick foliage. Everything about it was dark. Dark trees, dark soil, dark rocks, even the creatures seemed to be dark in color. There was no color, no life. Yet Thor knew his brother was living somewhere within these Nornsforsaken woods. But just where he was, Thor did not know. Himmel and Sven had never told him, and he himself had no idea how wide these forests stretched. When he did find Loki, though, Thanos would pay. Thor would bash him in with mjolnir faster and fiercer than he had with any other opponent. This time... this was personal.

The three suns in the east were beginning to rise as the break of dawn was approaching, devouring some of the seemingly endless darkness with it's soft, pale blue light. The birds were already starting to chirp their morning orchestra of sounds, and the tall grass quivered in the wind as if to say 'morning has arrived'.

"Thor, are we getting any closer?" Fandral asked tiredly, dragging his boots along the ground.

Thor looked to him and ran a hand through his blonde hair tiredly. "I know not. But we must be approaching my brother's location. Muspelheim is naught but a small realm, these forests cannot go on forever."

Sif looked seemingly unconvinced, but quickly masked it for the sake of her friend. In truth, Thor did not know where he was going. Blind grief and anger had consumed him, but he could not stop now. Not when they were so close, so very close. _I promise Loki, I will walk to the ends of Nfleheim if I have to,_ Thor thought, _and once I find you, I will burn this forest to the ground and slaughter Thanos with my bear hands_.

"I for one think we should take a rest." Fandral declared, slowing down, "It has been almost four hours now and you have not even the slightest clue as to where we are going."

Thor frowned at him. "We do not stop until we find my brother. Then we may rest." Fandral opened his mouth to argue, and even Sif looked ready to protest, but Hogun seemed to diffuse the argument before it could even begin.

"'Tis naught but a short sitting spell, Thor, we will continue after a short while."

Thor was reluctant. What if something would happen to Loki before they could reach him? What if he would leave and go somewhere else by the time they were up and moving again? However, his aching feet were too tired to argue and he decided that a short rest wouldn't be the worst thing in the world. Only a short one, he assured himself.

The four began to sit down and take a break. Thor rested against a tall oak tree, Hogun on a rock, and Sif cross legged on the ground. Fandral, however, remained standing and rubbed his stomach.

"I'm hungrier than a bilgesnipe. There must be some berries about these trees. I shall return soon," he said, venturing further into the forest.

Thor was slightly annoyed that they had delayed the search for his brother just so Fandral could keep walking again, but said nothing.

Sif and Hogun just looked at each other and rolled their eyes. "You better come back soon, oaf! I do not want to have to come after you!" Sif called out before closing her eyes and taking a short rest.

Fandral just smirked to himself and kept walking, looking for berries. His stomach was growling in hunger, forcing his aching feet to keep walking in search of wild berries. There has to be something around here, he thought to himself as he approached a small clearing of trees and bushes. Morning light poured into the center, creating a kind of soft glow. He peered around, curious. _There must be some berries growing on a vine. Perhaps some ripe Skog nuts as well_, he thought.

However, as soon as he took another step to the left he felt the strange sensation of falling and within less than a second, the ground seemingly swallowed him into a hole, taking a clump of leaves that had hid it from sight with it. He landed with a painful thud, but nothing seemingly broken. He had the wind knocked out of him, too startled to udder a sound. "What the bloody Hel just happened," he muttered under his breath as he sucked in air. As he began to take in his new surroundings, he realized he was standing in... water? Yes, water. Cold water up to his waist. His hair was sopping wet, as was the rest of him, and he looked up to see sunlight streaming in from the hole at the top. _Great,_ he thought, _what is this? A well? Who digs a well in the middle of the damn forests?!_ Nothing made sense. He knew he had to get out of there and fast before he froze to death. _What an undignified way to meet your end,_ he thought, _stuck in the bottom of a well. No, not for Fandral_. He had to call for the others. "Hey! Hello? Anyone here? I need help! I am stuck! Help! Sif! Hogun! Hello?!" He shouted at the top of his lungs, splashing about in the water. _Fool_, he thought, _they can't hear you from so faraway. You are going to die down here._

But, as luck had it for the warrior, after about 10 minutes someone did come along. Fandral suddenly surged with hope at the sound of another person and shouted, "Ho there! I'm stuck! Can someone be so kind as to get me out of this bloody well?!"

There was a stifled gasp before he saw a shadow of a person cast from the sunlight and onto the surface of the water. "Oh my gods! Uh... um, hold on down there! I'll get you out! Just hold on!" The voice shouted from above.

_ Thank the Norns,_ Fandral thought, _Why, when I get out of here they'll never believe what I've been through._ A rope was suddenly tossed down to him, and Fandral eagerly gripped it. He could already feel his toes going numb from the cold water.

"On the count of three, I shall pull you out!" The person cried.

"Yes, yes, just get me out of here! Fandral called back up.

"Alright! One! Two! Three!" There was a great deal of strain and grunting from above, but finally Fandral began to feel himself being lifted out of the well.

"Heave, man!" Fandral called out, "That's it!"

He could feel the sunlight on his face as he reached the surface, until finally he was out and all he had to do was climb back on to the edge of land. That's when he saw who pulled him up, and the person who pulled him up saw him.

It was a tall, pale man with long, shoulder length raven hair that hung in strands around his sharply angular face. He wore no shirt and tattered, patched brown breeches, like the ones the commoners wore in Asgard. His eyes were gaunt and a frighteningly bright shade of green.

There, staring straight at him, was Loki.

"Loki..." Fandral breathed, nearly choking on his own spit. Loki looked at him, blank for a few moments before reality sunk in and his eyes grew wide and his jaw hit the ground.

"Fandral?" He said, but it was more of a statement than a confirmation.

Suddenly, without warning, he let go of the rope and Fandral flew back down the well, screaming all the way, "LOKI! GET BACK HERE, YOU NO GOOD BILGESNIPE! GET ME OUT OF HERE! HEY! ARE YOU STILL THERE?! COME BACK!"


	5. Chapter 5

Thor heard the sound of footsteps rustling almost immediately. He was jolted awake, slightly annoyed to find that Sif and Hogun were asleep, and Fandral had not returned.

The distinct thudding of feet on the ground was what woke him. Perhaps it was just Fandral being a fool, or maybe even a forest creature. Nonetheless, it got the already wary god apprehensive to investigate.

Thor slowly stood up, careful not to wake the others, and followed the source of the sound. It was a bit unnerving to go further into the dark woods, but the thunderer's curiosity got the best of him, and he found himself wandering even further until he heard it.

"Help! Somebody, get me out of here!"

He spun around briefly towards the noise, running as swiftly and silently as he could until he found it. At first, he was confused. It was only a hole in the ground. What in the Norns would a-

"Thor!" The voice bellowed from down in the hole, "Get me out of here!"

"F-Fandral?" Thor exclaimed, confused, "How did you get down there?"

"It doesn't matter! Just throw down the rope and pull me out!"

Thor fumbled numbly for the rope and threw it down, listening as it hit the water and his friend grabbed on to it. It was extremely easy for the blonde god to pull Fandral from the well, and soon the soaking and shivering warrior lay on the ground, catching his breath. He ran a hand through his shaggy dirty blonde hair and finally faced Thor, eyes wide like saucers with shock.

"What is it, Fandral?" Thor pressed, helping his friend up, "You look as though you've seen a ghost!" Fandral struggled for words, but then shook his head and spoke.

"I just might have…" He breathed, "I was searching for berries when I fell down this blasphemous well. I was calling for help when finally someone answered, threw down the rope, and pulled me out."

Thor looked puzzled. "Pulled you out? But I just-"

"They let go, fool," Fandral scoffed, rolling his eyes. Thor opened his mouth to protest, but the young warrior continued, determined to get out what he needed to say. "But… But when I looked upon their face, Thor it was… It was _Loki._"

Thor's eyes widened, and he immediately felt like he was being sucked through a wormhole, there was not enough air to breathe. Loki… Fandral had seen _his _brother, the brother he had so terribly forgotten yet so dreadfully missed. And he wasn't even there to witness it! It was his fool of a friend who fell down a well that first got a glimpse of the missing prince, and it sent a pang of guilt through Thor. His mind told him to start spewing questions; was he alright? Did he look well? Has he grown taller? Is he hurt? But his heart told him to just _go. _Just go right then and there and find his brother and pull him into his arms and never let him go ever again. And, as most knew, the heart always prevailed over the mind.

"Thor!" Fandral called after the crown prince, who darted off into the forest, running as fast as he could on a mad search, "Wait!"

But his shouting fell on deaf ears, and he knew it was in vain. He groaned, exasperated and ran back to get the others to follow Thor.

An icy wind blew through the tall trees as Thor ran, heart pounding in his ears. He could barely breathe, running so fast, but he didn't care. He had no idea where he was going, where it would lead, but he didn't care.

"Loki!" He shouted, calling his brother's name, "Loki, where are you, lad?! Loki!" He was so close now, he couldn't stop. After everything turned his life upside down, he just couldn't stop. So he kept on running, calling out for his long lost brother. He watched every step he took, careful not to trip. He did his best to keep his heartbeat steady, his feet alight. It was not long before he found himself in a clearing, surrounded by a small circle of tall trees. He breathed heavily, prepared to call for Loki again.

"LO-"

That's when he heard it. It was not a loud noise, rather soft. But Thor froze dead in his tracks when he heard the small rustle of foliage behind a thicket of brush. He turned around slowly to look for a source, but nothing seemed out of sorts. Only silence rang in his ears as he listened again. He wanted to rip the plants root by root from the ground, wanted to tear this forest to bits so he could _find _his brother. But, for the first time in seemingly forever, another voice sounded inside of him. A voice whispering and soft, from somewhere in the distance. _Listen, listen, be still… _it rang through his head, and, though he knew not why, he listened to it. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, unclenching his fists, and just stood there. _Listen, listen, be still and listen… _Old memories long forgotten surged through him, some beautiful and others painful. _Remember, remember, be still and remember… Fuzzy images in his head of two little boys, wrestling and laughing in the tall grass. Innocent, sweet laughter. "Catch me, Thor!" a young voice had called. Remember, remember, be still, listen… The rustle of pages as a book was being read, warm glowing candelight, quiet love. Words unspoken, the musty smell of stone rooms. Remember, remember, be still, listen… Grand hallways and swinging doors, golden columns and stairs of alabaster stone. Marble floors and jokes being told, a quiet sound of beautiful warmth. Remember, remember, be still, listen… Fire. Fire, brutal heat and ripping screams, echoing off the sky of blood red. Spears flying, a wall of death mounted on black stallions. Two hearts being ripped apart. Chains- Remember, remember, be still, listen- Utter despair, screaming, close, too close- Remember, remember, be still, liste- A soldier on his horse, drawing near- Remember, remember, be stil- Eyes shining with shock, wide and like breaking glass shattering- Remember, remember- No, that wasn't right, let go of him- Remember, remember- Too close, too close, get away- Remember, remember- Begging, get away, burning like hot fire- Remember, remem- No, not my brother, please! Loki! LOKI!_

Thor's eyes flew open. He gasped, sharply inhaling, trying to breathe. He suddenly remembered where he was and why he was there, but it took him longer to register the sight before him. At first, he did not believe it. It seemed strange to his eyes, like a new language was strange to one's tongue. Almost like… Like he didn't recognize the person before him. The long, wavy black hair, the emerald eyes… yet, somethings were noticeably different. Not sharp, vicious orbs of shards of glass, but softer, rounder eyes the were filled to the brim with shock. His face was sharp and gaunt, obviously malnourished, but less angular, less intimidating. His stance was not that of an insane monster of hatred and confusion, rather one of placid and utter disbelief. No royal regalia decorated his body, naught but a pair of torn dark trousers hanging from the skinny waist. No shirt, no shoes… only pale skin. If they were in Asgard, Thor would have easily mistaken him for a beggar in the lowest parts of the city. But now, here they were. And there were no words.

"Loki…" Thor breathed, unable to form any other words. Loki gave a small, smile. Oh, gods, how I have missed that smile, Thor thought absentmindedly to himself. However, Loki's grin was dampened by the sadness in his features. And it was not one of hatred, nor malice, nor lies, nor any ill will at all. It was simple, plain, sadness.

After what seemed like forever of just standing there, taking in each other's presence, words were spoken.

"Thor…" Loki whispered, and just hearing his voice almost reduced Thor to tears. It was not cold nor hard in any kind of way. It was… Well, Thor honestly could not decipher what emotions were held in that voice. "It's… It's really you, is it not?"

Thor only nodded, speechless as he watched him. Another small smile found it's way onto Loki's lips as he laughed, light and disbelieving. "I-I never expected to see you… Here, of all places, r-right in front of me! You look so… Different! I-it's a good different! L-look how you've grown, you're so tall now! Gods…"

Thor chuckled, not realizing that tears were falling down his face silently. Come on, fool, say something, he chided himself. His throat was constricted, but at last he managed to choke out words.

"Brother… Oh, Loki, I'm so sorry. Forgive me, please, forgive me! I-if I had known, I would have… I would have come, please, you must believe! I k-know I can never earn your trust, nor your honor, but-"

Thor was cut off by a skinny frame embracing him tightly, arms wrapped around his waist. It took him a minute to realize that Loki was _hugging him. _He could not remember the last time Loki embraced him instead of him embracing Loki.

"The greatest honor I could possess is having you for a brother," Loki whispered. That was all it took for Thor to wrap his arms around his little brother in the tightest of embraces and gently rock him back and forth. They both fell to their knees, crying for all the missed years and not letting go of each other for the world.

"I missed you so," Thor shuddered, planting a kiss on his brother's temple.

"I missed you, too," Loki sobbed, "So much. Everyday. N-not a moment went by, not a moment…"

And right then, neither of them cared if their past was sabotaged, they didn't care that they'd been apart for so long. They just realized that none of it mattered. Nothing else could've even _existed _for all they cared, except each other. They didn't care about their pride, didn't care about their past disagreements… they were no longer princes nor kings. Only two brothers who'd been torn apart and joined together, two missing pieces that had finally become one.

"I'm here," Thor whispered, rubbing Loki's back, "I'm here now. Your big brother is here. I've got you. I've got you, darling."

Neither of them even noticed that it was light when they found each other, and by the time the sun had long since set in the sky they were still latched onto one another, determined to never let go again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi! I only own the dark forests, wolves and the whole 'Fandral falling down a well thing'. Enjoy! Please R&R if you can!**

* * *

Hours had passed, and the two brothers still remained in each other's arms in the middle of that clearing of trees. Neither of them knew how much time had passed. Neither of them cared. No words had been spoken for at least an hour until Loki gently whispered, "I love you, brother."

"I love you, too, darling," Thor had managed back, his voice still thick with tears. He ran a hand through his brother's hair and kissed his left cheek. The words Thor swore he'd never hear again so mercifully graced his ears.

Thor paused for a moment, however, glancing at his brother's back for the first time. His eyes widened when he saw a deep, angry red gash running over his skin. He gently cupped his brother's cheek and turned his head up so they were facing each other. "Brother, you are hurt! Are you alright?"

Loki's face suddenly drained of color and he forced a smile, though the blonde god could tell the wound still caused him pain. "Yes, yes, I am fine, Thor. 'Tis only a scratch, really, I am alright."

Thor knew he was lying, but decided not to push the issue at the moment. The gash didn't look immediately dangerous anymore, so the situation could wait until later. After all, they had much to talk about. So, _so _very much.

Loki shifted in his brother's lap, turning so that they were facing each other, Thor's strong arms still locked protectively around the younger's back (yet gentle enough not to agitate the injury). Loki stared up at his brother with what Thor called his 'owl eyes' because they were so very large and round and observant. The raven haired god pressed his nose to his brothers, chuckling for a moment before green orbs met blue.

"So…" Loki whispered softly, "I suppose you know now."

Thor nodded, absentmindedly running a hand through his brother's hair. "I suppose I do."

There was a silence, but not an uncomfortable one. A one of both remembrance and sadness.

"Have you ever had a dream so terrifyingly real, that when you awoke in the morning you needed proof that it was not?" Loki blurted out, breaking the silence. Thor was a bit puzzled, but answered the question nonetheless.

"Aye… Many a times."

Loki took a deep breath, pausing for a moment before saying so quietly that only Thor could hear him, "It was just like that… Only I needed no proof to know that it _was _real."

Thor felt pain and guilt fill his heart once more as he pressed a kiss to Loki's forehead. He wanted to say something, _anything, _that would comfort his little brother. He wanted to be the elder sibling he was supposed to be, even though right now he knew he was a failure. But, no words could leave his mouth. There _were no words. _No one could comfort someone who'd been through something like this. _Besides, _Thor thought, _who am I to be reassuring Loki? I was the one who got him into all of this in the first place. _

"The visions were so horrifying, Thor," Loki continued, his voice cracking just a bit, "They were so _real! _And… And though it pained me more than anything I'd ever done in my life, I knew that if I didn't do something they would be. I-I tried to negotiate with him, honestly, I did!" Thor was haunted once more by the image he'd seen of Loki begging to Thanos, pleading for Thor's safety. Thor, the arrogant fool… "B-but he would not listen. So… I had to…" Loki took a deep breath, "I had to leave behind my family."

Family. The word hit Thor like a ton of bricks, and he looked to his brother with the apprehensively burning question on his mind.

"You know you are Jotun then?"

Loki nodded, and Thor swore his heart almost skipped a beat in shock. The old Loki he knew would've spit out the word like poison, would've gone on and on about how he was lied to, how he didn't belong. But this Loki… This Loki just _nodded. _

"Yes… And, at first, I must admit, I was furious. I had been fooled all my life, deceived… I was the very race of the people we'd grown up knowing as enemies."

Thor almost thought he was being played for an idiot, that the old Loki had returned, but the next thing his brother said confirmed that was indeed not true.

"But then…" Loki said, his voice softer and more distant, "Then I realized that it didn't matter. None of it did. In the end I was still gone from home, from Asgard. I was still another playing piece in Thanos's sick game… It wasn't about me. It never was."

Thor stared, open mouthed at his brother in shock. Did Loki even _know _what Thanos had done with his name, his reputation? Did he know he had attacked Midgard, destroyed the bifrost? Did he know he had killed dozens? Did he know that everyone in the nine hated him? The old Loki would have beat Thor to a pulp, would've spit vicious insults and awful words of hatred, would've yelled at him to leave. But now… now this new Loki was an unfamiliar face to him.

"So… so you do not hate me then?" Thor asked. Loki's face twisted in shock and he shook his head fiercely.

"No! No, Thor, I could never hate you! I was lied to, but you did not know! You couldn't have known my true heritage. You never had any ill will against me, and though you were, well, an arrogant fool," Thor nodded in agreement to this, feeling no offense, for he knew it was true, "This all had nothing to do with you. You were always my best friend either way. I could never hate you, brother, not even if I tried."

Thor felt his heart fill with a wondrous feeling he could not explain… It was almost as if a dark cloud of iron metal had been imprisoning his soul, and now it had all melted off, all gone. Now he was whole again, now he had his brother back. The brother he had always knew existed, always knew was there. He hugged Loki closer, burying his head in the crook of his neck, inhaling the familiar scent of his brother. _His _brother, _his Loki. I won't ever let anyone take you away from me again, _Thor thought, _I will protect you. You're my Loki, my brother. All mine, I won't let anyone hurt you. Never again. _

Loki sniffed and pulled back from him just a bit, smiling. His eyes were wet but did not yet shed tears. He paused for a moment before his smile faded and he looked away, a pained look settling over his features that made Thor hold his hands tighter.

"I have seen what others think I've done." He said, his voice devoid of any emotion, monotone. "That is his method of torture for me. He will show me what he has led others to believe… Shows me what I am missing in my life on Asgard, shows me all of it… And then… Then he stops and locks the gate and leaves."

Thor's eyes widened, horrified. No… This could not have happened, not to his little brother. Torture… Loki… The two words together twisted Thor's heart and shattered his soul. Just the thought that his baby brother had endured all of it was too much for him to bear. He let this happen, he didn't even think… Not once, he didn't even think. And all this time, Loki had been forced to watch the life he was missing from, forced to watch and endure everything the others thought him to be, everything Thanos twisted his clone to do… He was forced to _watch everything. _Yet, he could do nothing about it. Wait… A thought so sorrowfully grief stricken hit Thor so hard it made him physically hurt. He was pained as he realized… Loki had seen Frigga's death. The blonde god turned his head up to his brother and their eyes met.

"So… So you know about… About Mother?"  
Loki's face turned dark and the sight that came next would haunt Thor for the rest of his days. The raven haired prince's face crumpled like a stack of bricks right before him, lips quivering, eyes flooding with tears like a river as he nodded. His face was drawn in tight, grief stricken lines of despair and utter, pure sadness. The bond of a mother and child separated by death. It was perhaps the most heart breaking sight Thor had ever laid eyes on. And being a warrior, he'd seen the awfulness of the effects war could bring to people. But this… Loki suddenly began to shake and then broke down in sobs, wailing and crying like the littlest of children. He buried himself into Thor's chest, wrapping his arms around the elder god's waist and squeezing tightly.

"My Mum… My Mum is dead. My Mum, my mum is dead, Thor. She's gone… And she n-never… never knew… Oh, gods, my mum!" He sobbed, his shoulders hitching. And Thor began to cry silent tears as he held his brother, rubbing Loki's back and shoulders, cradling the nape of his neck with his hand. He stroked his hair and rocked back and forth gently, whispering soothing nothings in his ear. He peppered his features with kisses, letting his lips linger against the top of his head.

"It's alright, darling, she knew. She knew, Loki. She knew you loved her."

Loki shook his head, gasping for air as he wept. "No… N-no, she probably h-hated m-me…"

Thor frowned at Loki, but held him closer, resting the side of his head on top of his brother's. "No, Loki. A mum can never hate her child. I do not know much, but hear what I say. She loved you, brother. This I know for sure."

Loki finally stopped crying, his gulps of air turning to shudders and occasional hiccups. He turned his teary face up to Thor and shook his head, smiling softly as a small chuckle escaped him. "Why're you so good to me?"

Thor smiled back and gently pushed a raven lock of hair behind his ear. "Because you are my brother and I love you."

Loki opened his mouth to speak when they were suddenly interrupted by a sound far off in the distance. A strange, high pitched cry like… howling. Wolves. The younger prince's eyes widened and he grasped Thor's hand tightly.

"You have to go," he choked out, his voice just above a whisper, "it's not safe here."

Thor shook his head, face set in firm lines. "I have looked all over for you, brother, I am not leaving without you-"

The sound got closer, and somewhere in the distance you could hear the faint sound of snarling and growling. The two jumped to their feet, Thor's arms still around his brother. Loki looked to him, eyes filled with sadness and fear. "No, you have to go, Thor! Please, they're coming, we haven't anymore time! Get out of here, get out!" He cried, pounding his fists against Thor's chest weakly as he tried to get him to leave, "Please, Thor, Please!"

"No!" Thor barked, firmly holding his brother to his chest, "I shall protect you, brother, it will be alright… I am not leaving you. Not here, not now, not _ever!_"

"THOR!"

The blonde god hardly had time to turn around when he saw Loki's pupils widen, screaming his name. When he spun around, he was face to face with the largest black wolf he'd ever seen, prepared to pounce with it's razor like claws outstretched. He didn't even have time to draw mjolnir. _This is it, _Thor thought, _I am going to die. _

But just as quickly as the wolf appeared, the flash of a person bashing it's head into the ground came as well. Thor and Loki whipped around, puzzled, to see Fandral, Hogun, and Sif, who'd just beat down the wolf, smiling.

"You did not think we would let you have _all _the fun, did you?" Sif asked, spinning her sword skillfully.

Thor grinned at them, but his smile quickly faded when he heard more wolves growling as they approached.

"Go with Loki, Thor, we'll hold 'em off!" Hogun yelled to his friend, drawing his own iron-forged ball and chain. Sif nodded assuringly to him, grasping the hilt of her sword.

"Give them no mercy, lads!" Fandral shouted, unsheathing his hatchet and jumping up and down like a war hero. Sif rolled her eyes but prepared for battle. Though he was reluctant to leave them alone, Thor knew his friends would be fine against a pack of wild animals, for they had faced much fiercer of enemies. He had no doubt they'd defeat these creatures with ease. _What wonderful friends I have, _Thor thought, reminding himself to tell them that later. He was interrupted by his brother's voice calling to him.

"Where are we going?" Thor called over the ruckus of the dogs.

"To my dwelling! Hurry!" Loki exclaimed. He grabbed his hand quickly, and the two raced off into the darkness of the forest just as the pack of wolves came bounding in with their unnatural darkness and relentless thirst for blood. Only the light of the moons guided their swift footsteps.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everybody! I don't own any of the characters :( BTW- '****sögumaður' is an Icelandic word for 'storyteller'. I apologize if any use of any language is incorrect.**

* * *

"We should be far enough by now," Loki panted, looking over his shoulder. The sound of the wolves was very far in the distance, and it grew fainter each minute. Thor sighed and finally the two stopped running, slowing down to a leisurely walk. They had run for what seemed like hours through the forest, dashing through bushes and weaving in between tall trees. _Where again are we going? _Thor thought to himself, _Oh, yes… my brother's dwelling… dwelling?_

"Loki?" Thor cleared his throat, interlocking their fingers together. Loki absentmindedly swung their connected hands back and forth as they walked, looking up to the blond god.

"Yes, brother?"

"Forgive me for asking a question as such, but… where exactly have you been living?" Loki laughed, nudging Thor playfully.

"'Tis not an unreasonable thing to wonder, I must admit. Muspelheim is a fairly dark and desolate realm, but that does not mean there is no life," Loki gestured to the forest around them, "so I managed to find something suitable. Of course, it is no match for the golden columns back home, but… It has served me well enough."

Thor nodded silently, deep in thought. Was Loki the only one out here? So far the blonde god had seen no other sign of people. In fact, no other sign of life other than the plants that grew around him and the wolves. _How awful it must have been, _he thought, _to be isolated out here for so long and have to watch the life you're supposed to be in lived by someone else… by someone awful and cruel, sinister and imposing. To be betrayed, to be mistaken. To be forgotten… _Thor absentmindedly squeezed Loki's hand tighter, running his thumb over the younger's knuckles. The hand squeezed back and Loki smiled at him, that lovely smile of admiration and wit and mischief. That wonderfully familiar smile, so… _him. My brother, _Thor thought with a smile, _he has always been the survivor. Though so fragile, he was tough to beat. _

"Thor!"

The blonde god was pulled from his far off daze by the sweet sound of his brother's voice. "We are here!"  
Thor looked up and barely managed to stifle the gasp at the sight before him. A small, thatched hut made from sticks stuck together with mud and a roof composed of multiple layers of leaves stood against a tall, wide tree. Though it was crudely made given the materials Loki had to work with, Thor marveled at it's _beauty_. Each individual stick that composed the walls and door had pictures carved into them. Intricately swirled patterns and runes dancing along the wood, weathered by time, but that only added to their mystic glow. Thor chuckled proudly when he noticed that somehow Loki had gotten vines, _bright green, healthy _vines to grow all about the house, winding and weaving over the sticks with it's graceful tendrils. Above the small door was the largest slab of bark, and in it was carved perhaps the most magnificent sögumaður Thor had ever laid eyes on. Sögumaður was the ancient traditional way of telling stories or conveying scenes. It was a picture comprised of symbols and drawings, and many were etched into the columns of Asgard's palace. However, Thor thought this one was by far the best.

It portrayed two young boys, one with lighter hair and one with darker, playing by a river. Frigga and Odin were watching nearby, indicated with the symbols of the bear for the king and the doe for the queen. Marvellously accurate stone pillars bordered as the frame of the picture, and it was dotted with numerous ancient magic symbols the crown prince did not understand. Beside the figure of Thor was the symbol of the lion, and beside the figure of Loki was the symbol of the dragon. Sentences and paragraphs all written in ancient Norse, a language Thor could never get the hang of (despite his mother and father's disapproval), but the blonde god recognized exactly two words. The biggest words that were carved above the entire picture. Eilífu trúföst_. _Forever faithful. _Forever faithful… _The words replayed over and over in Thor's mind. Loki had been forever faithful to him… and he had failed him.

"Well, do not just stand outside! Come in!" Loki called, dragging Thor back to reality. Thor tore his gaze from the sögumaður and carefully stepped inside the house, having to duck his head to fit through the doorway.

The inside was sparse, no furniture around besides a small pile of feathers and leaves, which Thor guessed was his brother's bed. However, despite the lack of furnishings, the inside was indeed filled. From the ceiling by pieces of vines there hung bottles whittled from wood, shells of nuts and fruits hollowed out, their contents unknown. Crudely patched shelves that were barely hanging on to the walls were crowded with more bottles of all shapes and sizes- round ones, tall ones, short ones, skinny ones. A carefully organized pile of fruits and nuts were set off in the corner on a large shrub leaf. Thor eyed a spear resting against the wall, the end sharpened skillfully, made out of what Thor could only guess as obsidian lava rock from the constantly bubbling volcanoes on Muspelheim.

"Your home is lovely, brother," Thor said softly. Loki smiled at him and patted the ground, signaling for his brother to sit beside him.

"Thank you… I suppose it is alright. It's better now, though," He grinned, nudging Thor. The blonde god chuckled and instead of sitting beside his brother, pulled him onto his lap, strong arms once more surrounding him. Loki laughed, playfully batting his hands away, but ended up grabbing them and pulling them closer, nuzzling into the warmth and familiarity of home that was his brother. He was tired… so, so very tired. Today had come so fast, leaving everything spinning in his mind.

"You can go to sleep if you wish, love," Thor said softly, seeing Loki's eyes droop as he curled up in a ball on his lap, fingers loosely gripping strands of blonde hair.

Loki shook his head tiredly, "N-no… we have so much to talk about… and you just got here…"

Thor smiled gently at him, chuckling quietly at how child-like his brother looked when he was half asleep like this. It brought back so many memories…

"It's alright, you are sleepy… you should rest. I've got you now. You're safe, brother."

Loki yawned, about to protest, when he realized Thor was right. He felt his eyelids getting heavier by the minute, and so he nestled further into his brother's embrace, pressing his face into the broad chest.

"Mmm… Love you…" He whispered, sleep drawing him in. Thor smiled and stroked his hair, leaning down to brush a kiss to his forehead.

"I love you, too, darling… My sweet baby brother, I'm here. From now on, I'll always be _right _here."

Loki felt himself slipping away into the dream world, thinking of how much being in his brother's arms felt like home. _Home… _The word seemed so dream-like to him, so far away. But now, here he was, in the flesh, Thor. So many nights had the young prince longed for, _cried _for home. And yet only the whistle of the wind replied to him. Loki remembered the day so well, so _damn _well that it burns his mind whenever he thinks of it. Suddenly, Loki found himself lost in thoughts. The day he found out what would happen. It was Thor's coronation, and though he knew that the arrogant prince was not fit to be king, he trusted his father would see sense soon and helped his brother prepare anyway.

"_Hold on, Thor, those are the wrong ones!" Loki scolded, batting his hands away from the royal medals and decorations that would fit his armor regalia. Each one meant something different, and so far Thor had been randomly pinning different pieces on. _

"_Oh, come now, Loki, you are acting like mother." Thor had laughed, once more examining himself in the mirror. _

_Loki scoffed. "It is not I who am acting like a woman at the moment," he muttered under his breath. _

"_What did you say?" Thor demanded, whirling around to glare at his brother. Loki sighed, silently praying to the Norns for help. _

"_Nothing, never mind… Now hurry up, if we're any later father will have to revoke your kingship."_

_Thor frowned, rolling his eyes but fastening the last button on his cape. Gods help us all if this man is to be our ruler, Loki thought dismally to himself, but smoothed out his own regalia green cape. A small part of him told himself that he should be feeling the least bit jealous that his brother was to be crowned king and he was not, but in truth he was not complaining. He had never particularly taken to the idea of being king. Too many responsibilities, too boring, too important. Besides, he had just been crowned prince regent yesterday. It was not as grand a celebration as his brother's coronation, but it was quick enough so that he could get back to practicing sorcery, and that was all he really cared about. He was more suited to his magic, and would happily spend the rest of his days casting new spells and reading. _

"_Well? How do I look?" Thor asked, turning around so Loki could see him. Loki sighed, but smiled and forced a nod. _

"_... Like a king." _

"_Good, now let us go… I am going to be king!" Thor called, running out of the room before Loki could say a word. The young prince exhaled heavily and shook his head, but ran after him. He knew this was all wrong. Though Thor was arrogant and foolish, he was still his brother and he loved him more than anything, always trying to help him. But this, this he could not help him with. How could their father make such a big mistake? Thor was too immature and young, only just turning 883 years old. He can barely manage to spar someone without laughing in their face when he beat them to the ground, how could he possibly rule a kingdom? It would surely be terrible for both him and Asgard, knowing the fighter at heart his brother was. Great, Loki thought, just what Asgard needs- another war on it's hands. _

_He stood in the crowd closest to Odin and Frigga on the right hand side, watching as Thor knelt before the king, and their father read the ancient scroll from the tree of Yggdrasil. It was then. Then at that very moment that it happened. It started as a sudden pain in his fingertips, but then slowly spread throughout his body until he could hear the eerie voice calling out. _

"_Loki, Loki… Loki…" It seemed to whisper, echoing around the palace. And then, it was almost as if time stood still and the young prince escaped from his body, the scene of the coronation fleeing from his sight as his surroundings were transformed into something much more sinister and dark._

"_Who's there?!" Loki demanded shakily, feeling himself land with a thud onto the cold, hard ground. It was dark. Darkness all around him, almost as if he was in a very deep cave. What was happening to him? Did he fall ill? Perhaps even he was dead? But this didn't look like the afterlife… _

"_Princeling… Loki, Loki…" The voice whispered again, almost as if it was one with the wind bouncing off the walls. _

"_Show yourself, damnnit!" Loki shouted, breathing hard as he backed up into the corner. Suddenly, a faint glowing light appeared before him, swirling and shining a dim red, like misty sand hovering in the air. _

"_Loki… Loki… Listen well, for only once will ye hear the tale we tell… A horrible tragedy lies in your thread, one in which your brother be dead."_

_Thread… the thread of fate? Brother… dead?! Loki's eyes widened in horror as the red light before him twisted into the figure of his brother in the claws of a monster, shapeless and looming with evil and terror. This… This had to be some kind of awful trick! A spell, perhaps? This surely could not be real. However, his body was too paralyzed with fear to believe otherwise. _

"_W-who are you?" He found to his own dismay that his voice came out weak and shaky. _

"_I am that I am," the voice whispered, shimmering as it echoed, "I am and I am not… Yet I bear the truth… Asgard… Such a precious realm… I wonder how kindly your father would take to me seeking it as my own."_

_Loki's mouth dropped open and he shook his head fearfully, yet trying to stand his ground at the same time. He realized what the thing was going to do. It sent shivers down his spine, made him want to retch. _

"_N-no…"_

"_Oh, yes… How lovely would it be… Think of it, princeling- Odin's throne would be mine, Asgard would be at my fingertips… The next eight realms would fall easily… And your brother should be, how they say, the jewel on my crown. What better to have to show your power than the blood of the golden city's precious king-to-be?"_

_This time, Loki could not stop the scream that pushed itself from his throat. His knees grew weak and he found himself sitting on the floor… wherever he was._

"_No! You can't do this!" He shouted, "You'll never get away with it! Odin will stop me!"_

_The voice laughed a laugh so deep and dark that it burned itself hauntingly into Loki's soul. _

"_Stop me? He's invited me. By crowning your brother he challenged my strength. Well, now I am here to take what is rightfully mine."  
Loki's heart skipped a beat and he shook his head in horror. "Why… Why are you telling me this?"_

"_Oh, I suppose I did not have to… But I do this to all my prey… It only makes the game more fun."_

_Loki had to swallow the vomit that was finding it's way up his throat. Who was this… this monster? "No… It… It c-can't be, p-please…"_

_The voice snickered once more, and the red light quivered, almost as if it was about to go out. "Well, I should enjoy to stay and talk with you, princeling, but I have a future king to kill and a realm to rule. Farewell, young prince. Perhaps I shall spare you on the battlefield… you would make a worthy servant."_

_The light flickered and in that moment, that very moment, Loki, son of Thor, second in line for the throne, knew what he had to do. And he knew he had to do it quick._

"_Wait!" He cried as the light was about to disappear._


End file.
